Living a Lie
by The Merry Chaser
Summary: Ok my first fic so be nice! Well....what would happen if Sasuke returned to save Sakura, but she didn't recenize him? READ TO FIND OUT! please review...
1. Chapter 1

'' _Sakura...thank you!..._"

THREE YEARS LATER...

"What time is it Sasuke?" Orochimaro asked.

"How the heck should I know!" I answered giving him a glare. "Does it look like I have a watch?" Orochimaro just kept walking emotionless. We walked passed a filed of pink flowers. It made me think of her. Her pink hair, green orb eyes. I shook my head. I had something important to do that day. Orochimaro stood in front of me. This was my chance! I attacked him from behind. He fell to the ground. I thought i had him, but i was wrong. He used his replacement Jutsu. He was now behind me. I quickly turned around. "I knew this day would come" he said with no emotion. "I knew you would betray me." he added giving me a glare. "You think she will still love you after all this time?" Orochimaro said getting himself in a battle position. "She won't love you anymore! Besides, I sent sound ninja after her this morning." Orochimaro said under his breath. I herd him and charged! He stood the, not moving. I knew what was coming and i didn't want to be there when it came. I jumped from tree to tree in the direction of Konoha. '_I have to find her before they do...' _ I thought to myself. Once I came to the gates of Konoha the guards wouldn't allow me in. "The trader has returned to Konoha." one of the guards smirked. I just stared at him at then poofed myself into Konoha. I then herd a faint scream. It was Sakura! I ran in the direction of her scream, and then saw her. She look different, more mature. She was beautiful. I ran in front of her, blocking the sound ninja's attack. It hurt my ears but i was used to it, Sakura was not. It hurt her ears as well. She was screaming until she saw me standing there in front of her. I gave the sound ninja a fire ball in the mouth, then he was screaming. I looked at Sakura's confused face. She looked at me as if I was a stranger, but I dId look a little different. She blinked a few times and then just sat there staring at me. "Thank you..." Sakura said still staring. "What is your name?" she asked, i was so confused. She didn't remember me! "I'm... Sas-... um... Roh-... ku..." I answered in a faint voice. "You look...


	2. chapter 2

**chapter 2**

"You look... familiar" Sakura said.

"I... I..." I swallowed my tongue "I get that allot." I answered her. My heart sunk, I couldn't tell her. I still couldn't believe that she didn't remember me. Orochimaro was right Sakura doesn't love me anymore. I look at Sakura's neck, my ring! The ring I left on a flower I gave Sakura the day I left Konoha. She was wearing it on her neck.

_FLASH BACK _

_"_Sakura... thank you."

Sasuke then lad Sakura on a bench and placed a flower with a Uchiha ring on the stem on her chest.

_FLASH BACK ENDS_

'_I can't believe she kept it all this time' _

I was stunned. Maybe she still loves me... What am I thinking, what do I care?

"Can I help you up?" I asked her extending my hand out.

"Yes, thank you." I pulled her up. she stumbled a little.

"You said you name was Rohku?" Sakura asked.

I stuttered for a moment. "Um... yeah..."

"NIce to meet you Rohku!" she said with her big smile spread across her face.

I smiled, I missed that face. I hadn't seen Sakura in three years. She looked beautiful.

"did you know that sound ninja?" Sakura asked. "You could say that." i said

"oh" she said.

"I have a question, will you help me with my own training? The way you handled that ninja was amazing" she asked me.

i was stunned, i can't believe she just asked a total stranger (well kinda) to help her!

" But... I'm a total stranger! How can you trust me!" "I don't know, i feel I've known you all my life.

(Okay, I know its sappy, but I'm new to this.)

"Um... I suppose, but I thought you were an ANBU. Why do you need training?" I asked her.

Sakura lowered her head and stared at her hands"I don't feel that... that I'm at my strongest I can be." she told me.

My eyes widened. I said those same words to Sakura 4 years ago, during training.

"Sure, I would be happy to train you, Sakura, but you have to be up early." I explained. Sakura nodded. "I'll meet you here tomorrow at sunrise." I added.

**wow that took me forever! XP I have to ask you guys something... should i finish this story? I'm not sure if I like where its going... be honest.**


End file.
